


Journey

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, married klaine, trip to ohio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: A trip to Ohio with married Klaine. Another word more for the challenge.





	

Kurt was sat on the sofa, just enjoying his hot chocolate while he watched TV when Blaine entered into the house and sat on the couch. Kurt could see the excitement in the way his eyes were big, his smile was bright and his kept playing with his own fingers  
-What?-asked Kurt turning his attention to the excited puppy his husband was right now.  
-We could do a car journey to visit the parents-said Blaine-Instead of getting a plane we go by car  
-You are joking?-asked Kurt  
-I would cost 70 dollars in fuel and take us 11 hours with the stops-said Blaine-Way cheaper than the plane tickets and there would be no limit in luggage as we are taking the gifts and leaving for a ski trip  
-11 hours Blaine-said Kurt-It’s crazy  
-But it will be fun-said Blaine   
The first 5 hours were okay, they stopped and changed after 2 hours driving but then the snow storm started and they had to wait until the road was clear again.   
Blaine just apologised for it but Kurt told him not to worry and started a snow fight. They both laughed and when the road was clear again they drove to Ohio. The journey was full of laughter and Kurt had to admit it was a good idea.   
The best part was watching Blaine fall asleep with the sunset in front of them. Kurt even stopped to take a picture. Blaine didn’t notice the stop or the picture.  
-We are here-said Kurt opening the door for Blaine  
Blaine opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark now and the only lights were of the porch.   
-You didn’t wake me up-said Blaine taking off the seatbelt  
-You looked too cute-said Kurt smiling  
-So it was worth it?-asked Blaine  
-Really-said Kurt-I loved it  
Blaine smiled and they entered in the house with stupid smiles in their faces and their hands laced.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
